custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceva
Ceva was a female Ce-Toa from Metru Nui. Biography Born a rare Ce-Matoran under the disguise of a Ga-Matoran, Ceva quickly found out just how different her talents were. When it was discovered that she was to be a Toa, Toa Hahli took it upon herself to train Ceva. It quickly went downhill from there. Ceva could do absolutely nothing with water, eventually driving Hahli to extreme anger and impatience. Finally, seeing that she could not hone her student's "weak, inert, useless powers", she sent her to Takanuva to be trained with fighting techniques. Maybe she could be of use, just not as a Toa. It was only due to Takanuva's exceptional powers of observation that he noticed that she thought, rightly so, that she was a Ce-Toa. He confronted her about it, and she used a weapon that she had hidden only to use when training in private in a demonstration of power, picking him up with a ray from her Mind Lance and causing him to hallucinate. He sent her to Onu-Metru to train in the Archives, learning what she could from the various beasts in stasis under the Archives. Upon arriving at the Archives, she was taken by Turaga Whenua to the stasis tubes in the subterranean tunnels. She descended, and Whenua released a Ce-to-nok-whe, a powerful creature, the last of its kind, found only in the now-destroyed Ce-Metru. She was quickly defeated by the creature, smashed by a rock it threw at her with its powers. She stalked off in a huff while Whenua and some Onu-Matoran put the beast back in its stasis tube. She nearly gave up but a visit by Turaga Nokama convinced her otherwise when Nokama told her how her team and her hadn't given up when they were Toa Hordika. After a little conversation, Nokama convinced her not to leave, to stay and continue her training. Nokama offered to train with her, but Ceva refused, saying that Nokama, being a turaga, would be no challenge. Nokama persuaded her to try anyways. The instant Ceva said yes, Nokama blasted her across the room with water before Ceva could even get in a ready stance. Ceva retaliated by causing a migraine in Nokama, then picking her up and dashing her to the ground. Nokama's mask began to glow, and then several dozen ferocious Rahi ran towards Ceva, attempting to harm her. She froze several of the beasts with mind paralysis, and smashed the others, forcing them to retreat. She then unfroze the rest, and used mind control to make them retreat. Nokama then leapt at her again, and struck her down. She then stripped Ceva of her armor, forcing her to surrender. Ceva got up as Nokama was walking out, then called her back. When Nokama turned, she was immobilized by Ceva, and then gaped in amazement as Ceva, a small matoran with enhanced abilities a moment ago, turned into a tall and powerful Toa. A mask flew off the shelf of its own accords, and attatched to her face. She looked at Nokama, her Kanohi Hau firmly in place, then un-immobilized her and challenged her to a rematch. Nokama accepted, then flew at her with her trident poised. Ceva retaliated by using Mind Control to make Nokama whack herself in the head multiple times. Finally, Nokama conceded, and said she was ready to face the Ce-to-nok-whe again. The beast charged out of its stasis tube, and threw boulders at Ceva. This time, Ceva blocked the boulders, then sent it reeling with a migrain, and then used Mind Control to send it back into its stasis tube. The Takanuva charged out, but she faced him and used her mask to protect herself from him. She then brought him down by tripping him with her Mind Lance. Knocking his mask off, she then used a special power to move him into a very embarrassing position, making him stand, put his hands on the ground, then tuck his head in as though he were going to do a somersault. He congratulated her on her success, then asked if he could be let out. She complied, and Nokama summoned Hahli, who came back to see her former apprentices success. After realizing why she couldn't control water, Hahli apologized, then offered to re-paint her into the true colors of a Ce-Toa. She accepted, and a day later, she emerged from Hahli's friend's Macku's paint shop, her blue-with-gold-armor-and-mask paint job gleaming in the sunlight... until the sun was blotted out. This would be her first real test. As the large Vahki-shaped mound rose up in front of the sun, Ceva saw that it was made by masses of Vahki. Vahki were mindless robots, and as such not vulnerable to such attacks as Mind Control, Migrain, or Insanity. She would have to do it the old fashioned way. She grabbed the entire mound of Vahki and threw it into the ocean. That only destroyed about a third of the Vahki. As the rest of them broke up and began swarming from every side, Ceva told Nokama to evacuate the Matoran and other Turaga, then told Hahli and Takanuva to find Jaller, Hewkii, Kongu, and Nuparu, and then to seal the Vahki in a Toa Seal. However, Hewkii had already been summoned by Turaga Matau to aid in the evacuation effort. When the other Toa arrived, Ceva filled them in, but when she found out that Hewkii could not come, she took his place. They charged up their weapons, then took aim. They all fired, and the resulting beam of protodermis encased all the Vahki in a permanent seal. Ceva waqs rewarded as a hero for her quick thinking. Only days later, a hero was exactly what was needed, when the Visorak sacked the city. With Visorak swarming Metru Nui, infecting Matoran as they went, the Toa and Turaga began fighting back. One by one, Toa and Turaga alike fell. In the first hour, Whenua, Nuju, Onua, Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, and Nuparu all fell in combat, as did countless Matoran. Suddenly, a vortex opened in the sky, and Roodaka fell and landed on her feet in front of Vakama. She taunted him, but was promptly killed by Nokama. Nokama, in turn, was bitten by a Visorak. As she fell, Ceva charged up a Nova Blast. As the burst of blue-and-gold energy erupted from her, all the rest of the Toa, Turaga, and Matoran were blasted away, along with the Visorak, and fragments of skyscrapers. Only one thing was left besides Ceva. The glowing crystal floated in the air, and with a quick blast from her power, the crystal, in actuality the Heart of the Visorak, shattered. As the Visorak all died as a result, and so did several Matoran (From the Nova Blast), she was exiled to the island of Voya Nui. There, a portal opened up, and she went through, and fell from they sky into the Arena Manga, right between two Thornaxes, one from Kiina, one from Vastus. They impacted, and Ceva's world went dark. When Ceva awoke, the first thing she saw was, of all things, a scarabax beetle. As the scarabax scurried away, she turned to see what had frightened it. She couldn't see anything, but her powers let her know there was a mind there. She lashed out with a telekinetic blast from her Mind Lance. As the invisible Skrall fell, more appeared. She used her lance like a staff to protect herself, but the Skrall tackled her, forcing her down and beatin on her with their swords. She barely managed to use TK to avoid serious damage. A sudden thud caused the Skrall to turn around, and there was Stronius. Ceva tried mind control to get him to call the Skrall off, but he was immune to such powers. As the Skrall dragged her off, Stronius used his thornax to knock her unconscious. ''MORE COMING SOON '' Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Psionics